


Shinwa Au - Drabbles

by WroteUnknown



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroteUnknown/pseuds/WroteUnknown
Summary: This is a info dump about my Shinwa Au on tumblr @PaintedUnknownHere there will be tiny one shots and drabbles about how the characters met and what's their relationships with each other.I may not be a very good writer, for starters english isn't even my first language, but I'll try my best and try to improve.Send feedback in case you see something you think I can work more on!





	Shinwa Au - Drabbles

What do you mean ‘There's no chocolate milk left’!?”

His hands slammed the table with a great force before concluding. Before the outburst, the shop was silent, only tiny chatter could be heard from the corners while hushed steps echoed through the hallways. Once his hands made contact with the wiry wooden table, everyone's eyes went almost instantly to him the calm silence becoming awkward and uneasy. The boy's face held an unrecognizable expression, which was understandable since a black hood covered his face.

The shopkeeper, however, didn't even flinch, kept cleaning the counter and twitching his mustache to ease the itchy feeling on his face. “Sorry, Smit. The last guy bought it all, quite a strange fellow if I may add. Kept glancing around and fixing up the mask covering his mouth, shoulder length hair, and some simple clothes.”

A sense of confusion struck over ‘Smit’, he knew almost everyone in the area, being born in the village, he always tried to keep in touch with everyone, he was sure no one would stay more than one day in the village without having a chit-chat with him. And yet, he had no idea who the shopkeeper was referring to. 

“So... a new guy? This time of the year?” his eyes wandered to the potions and foods at the display, he wasn't really with the intention of buying anything at all, but keeping eye contact for too long can turn their friendly aura into an uncomfortable one, and he definitely did not want that.

“Came in today apparently. A traveler, at least that's what he told me.”

A short but comfortable silence fell in between both. The other customers had finally gone back to their routines and the boy let out a sigh he didn't even know he was holding. “I guess there's nothin' for me to do here then.”

Steps away from the exit, the shopkeeper called him once more, throwing a small package at him and giving the boy one last warning.

“Careful with that one, Smitty. I myself didn't get a good vibe from him.”

The boy let out a smile, looking at the insides of the bag where two cream bagels fit nicely in. “Thanks, Arlan, I'll be careful” And left.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Morning, Smitty!” 

“Good day, Smit.” 

“How’s it going, kiddo?”

He smiled at them, waving and greeting everyone that did so too. In reality, he was tired, very tired. One hundred percent wasn’t expecting to pass a whole day without his energy potion, or his chocolate milk, in other words. 

So he kept walking, smiling at the young kids that ran past him, at the elders that smiled and offered him something. Just kept walking, reaching the heart of the village. Faking smiles to cover his disappointment was showing difficult after some time, even more, when you hear the faint slurp noise of your favorite drink being downed by someone else. His eyes didn’t even give him an warning they scanned the place.

And there the culprit was, sitting down near the fountain. The stranger's appearance matched the ones his shopkeeper friend described, his mask having a slight bump due to the straw. Smitty didn’t mean to stare and he surely didn’t mean to get caught staring, but he did.

“It's not really polite to stare, ya know?” A bit of the juicy drink mixed with saliva still dripped from the straw as the stranger talked. At that, Smitty’s mind was already somewhere else.

“Heeeeyyy? Earth to unknown hooded guy?” The slight twitch on the traveler’s mask already gave away the smile on his face as he kept waving his hand in front of boy’s face. “I know I’m hot and all but people are kinda looking this way.”

This seemed to finally snap him out of his trance as he sluggishly tried to form coherent words, which just completely sounded like gibberish. Surely he ended up gulping his own words and coughing it all up. “S-So-Sorry I- *coughs* I wasn’t- *coughs* I’m Just-“

“Hey, hey! Easy, stop.” The stranger grabbed the boy by his shoulders and shook him a bit. “Listen- No! No! Eyes on me- Here, the name’s John, but you can call me Kryoz, now stop, breath, and tell me your name.”

And that’s exactly what he did.

“L-Lucas… but people around here call me Smitty- I- I wasn’t! It wasn’t what it seems!”

“Yeah Yeah, I know, I get it. Now shut up and sit down.”

Both boys stayed by the fountain, neither talking. The chocolate milk John, as he calls himself, was drinking before being long forgotten. There weren’t many people around either. After all, it was too early for someone to travel all the way to the center of the village, which was actually far away for a village.

The silence between them wasn’t uncomfortable, no, it was peaceful, mild. Kryoz wasn't about to complain about the pleasant aura the two were sharing, he liked it more than he wanted to admit. Unfortunately, when you like something, it tends to come to an end as soon as possible.

“What are ya?” The question caught John off guard, what did he mean by that?

“I’m- uhh… a traveler I guess?”

“No, no! I know that! I mean like...’What’ are you...like...obake...onmyoji...Yosei…?”

“Do I look like a fucking fairy to you?” Smitty was expecting a serious answer, so he couldn’t help but laugh once he received that. On the other hand, John felt uneasy. He was careful in hiding his identity and made sure he could slip in between humans without being noticed. And here he was being noticed. Something clicked in his brain.  _ ‘This guy is-’ _

“But seriously, dude. My instincts are kicking in and they are just throwing out red arrows to not human, and normally, they ain’t wrong.”

_ ‘Does he not know?’ _ Kryoz tried hiding any expression that could give him away, instead, he decided on a different approach. “We just met and you’re already asking about my life? Geez, take me to dinner first.”

His laugh was contagious and even with the spreading blush on his face, Lucas couldn’t just not laugh. However, John had a point, they had just met, besides, he was the one to approach the stranger. If someone were to spill the beans it would have to be him first.

“Alright, how about a trade then?”

“A trade?”

“Ya! I say something about myself and then you say something about yourself. Perfect plan!”

“Ah, so this is the no food dinner? Was expecting something fancier for our first time but ok.”

The slightly blush that spread through Smitty's face and the continuous twitches of Kryoz's mask proved that the new found stranger would never waste an opportunity to show he had the upper hand, even when he didn't.

“S-Shut up.” He cleared his throat “Is. it a deal or not?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever.”

“Great!” Smitty shuffled a bit until being face to face with John. Of course, he still couldn't see his face due to the hood but that position still gave out a more serious tone to the conversation. “I'm a bounty hunter, I hunt for whoever can give me money, jewels or whatever I can sell.”

“So they pay you to kill?”

“More or less, yeah!”

_ ‘Tsk’ _ How John wanted to take off his hood to see his twisted expression was killing him. And it would if the boy hadn't take it off himself. He was… sad? No? Disappointed? It didn't matter anymore, Kryoz was way more interested in guarding every feature the boy in front of him had in his memories than in murder. The boy was very attractive after all.

“Now look… I'm not a murderer, not...totally, the things I kill, they deserve it. Like this guy!” He got a paper out of his pocket, an image of an full bloody Oni next to bright red letters written Dead or Alive. “It killed around 27 people and its on a completely rampage for blood! That's my next target!”

The stupidity hit him hard and the trance of admiration was instantly broken.

“ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!?”

“Auch!” He held his head where he had been hit. “What was that for!?”

“For being stupid that's what!” John huffed, was he acting stupid or was he actually dumb? “Do you fucking know what an Oni is? Bet not, cuz if you did you would know that bitch can fucKING KILL YOU!”

“Well yeah! But what can't? Besides, I've probably dealt with way worst!”

No one would imagine a facepalm could be so loud as John made it be, he was visibly getting frustrated, the steam wanting to leave his body definitely not helping the situation. “You will 100% die if you go out there looking for that thing alone.”

John had simply no idea of the trap his words caught him in as in that exact moment gears spinned in Smitty's head, and in a slightly moment of word-association, the sentence  _ ‘You won't survive alone, so let me go with you’  _ ended up being formed in Lucas' mind.

“So you'll accompany me? Great!” He slugged an arm over John's shoulder. “I like to think of me as more of a lone wolf. But the more the merrier, am I right?”

“Please Amaterasu, end my suffering.”

“Cmooon, drama bitch. We gotta prepare all our material!”

“Weren't you the one to cough up your own words because I caught you staring?”

The death glare from the younger boy did not go unnoticed. “Shut the hell up.”

The next hour or so consisted on useless chit-chat as both decided that it was too early and that neither really wanted to leave their spot. Little did both know it would be the start of a great, great adventure. Or at least they hope so.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried using a really talented writer's *coughs*Melon*coughs* advice in consideration of using less commas and not rushing the story so much. Of course, since this is more of an overall of the meeting I also didn't make it too long.  
> But yeah, I think it turned out better than the last one?


End file.
